wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rozbitki/II/01
| autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/I/09|Część I Rozdział IX | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} CZĘŚĆ DRUGADla prenumeratorów naszego pisma, którzy nie czytali części pierwszej tej zajmującej powieści jednego z najsławniejszych pisarzy na świecie, a zarazem jednego z najulubieńszych dla młodzieży, podajemy krótką treść części pierwszej niniejszego opowiadania: „Kto są ci rozbitcy, o których głosi tytuł opowiadania Verne'a?... Są to wychodźcy ze wszystkich prawie krajów świata, pragnący szukać szczęścia z dala od ojczyzny, w której dla siebie znaleźć miejsca nie mogli, albo nie umieli. Nieszczęśliwi ci, płynąc z jednego z portów amerykańskich, na statku, zwanym „Jonatan,“ do brzegów Afryki, w pobliżu cieśniny Magellana, zaskoczeni przez huragan morski, cudem prawie że uniknęli śmierci. „Jonatan“ rzucony na nabrzeżne skały, rozbity jak wątła łupina, zginął w falach rozszalałego oceanu. Zginęła też znaczna część załogi, reszta, dzięki pomocy bohaterskiego europejczyka, który oddawna przebywał na tych mało znanych wyspach archipelagu, wraz z właścicielem rozbitego statku p. Hartlepool ocalała. Kto był ten bohaterski europejczyk, który sprowadził na wpół obłąkanych rozbitków „Jonatana“ na jedną z niezamieszkanych i nieznanych wysp archipelagu?... Pytanie to wychodźcy daremnie zadawali sobie, gdyż nieznajomy ich wybawca, świadczący im na każdym kroku nieocenione usługi i służący im zbawiennemi radami, to tylko o sobie powiedział, że tubylcy, dzicy Indyanie, nazywają go „Kaw-dier,“ co znaczy w ich języku „Dobroczyńca.“ Dzięki temu opatrznościowemu człowiekowi nieszczęśliwi wychodźcy, wśród których znajdowały się rodziny z dziatwą, zagospodarowali się jako tako na bezludnej wyspie i uniknęli śmierci głodowej. „Kaw-dier“ pragnął, aby ta gromada rozbitków nie zginęła marnie na osamotnionej wyspie. Przy pomocy Halga i Karolego, dwóch oddanych sobie na śmierć i życie dzikich Indyan, starał się przeszkodzić wszystkiemu, co mogłoby być zgubą dla wychodźców, wśród których wszczęły się niezgody, kłótnie, a nawet zbrodnie. Czy ich ocali ten tajemniczy człowiek, którego prawdziwe nazwisko przed kilkunastu laty podobno głośne było w Europie i na całym świecie? Czy bezludna wyspa stanie się dla nich rajem ziemskim, czy też znajdą na niej grób z dala od stron ojczystych?... I kto jest ten wyjątkowej energii i dobroci człowiek, mówiący wszystkimi językami cywilizowanego świata? Ciekawi czytelnicy nasi znajdą na to odpowiedź, czytając część drugą „Rozbitków,“ którą właśnie rozpoczynamy. (informacja pochodząca z czasopisma "Przyjaciel Dzieci" nr 16, 1910). ROZDZIAŁ I. Głód i krew. Pogodny ranek zajaśniał na niebie, gdy Kaw-dier z bronią na ramieniu i z wiernym Zolem u nogi wyszedł ze swego domu i udał się w głąb lasu, w celu poszukania zwierzyny. Kaw-dier idąc, objął wzrokiem domki kolonistów i smutnie westchnął, gdy wzrok jego zatrzymał się na jednym z domów, przed którym powiewała flaga wyspy. — Dom Beauvala — szepnął — dom uzurpatora władzy, człowieka, który w panowaniu nad innymi ma jedynie własne korzyści na celu i zadowolenie uczucia pychy i próżnej czczej wielkości. — Karroly, gdzie Halg? — zapytał nagle, zwracając się w stronę rzeki, gdzie stał Indyanin, zajęty przygotowaniami do połowu ryb. Zapytany szybko zbliżył się do swego pana i patrząc nań pełnym przywiązania wzrokiem, odrzekł: — Halg poszedł do puszczy, aby zanieść lekarstwo i nieco żywności dla rodziny Grazyelli. Kaw-dier uśmiechnął się i szepnął do siebie z zadowoleniem: — Ziarno rzucone przezemnie w duszę Halga, widzę, że piękny plon wydało... Ten dziki chłopak poczyna sobie już, jak na młodzieńca szlachetnego i rozumnego przystało... A później dodał głośniej: — Pięknie, mój Karroly, dzień rozpoczął twój Halg... Wierzaj mi, łatwiej tak jak Beauval panować nad tą wyspą, niż dać pomoc głodnym i chorym, jak to właśnie twój Halg uczynił. — Ogromna nędza zapanowała wśród kolonistów, którym Beauval przepisał prawa wolności, równości i wspólności majątkowej — rzekł Indyanin. — Choroby, nędza i zbrodnie — dokończył z goryczą Kaw-dier — Nikt z tych ludzi nie chciał pracować dla wszystkich, w mniemaniu, że będzie pracował nadaremnie, dla cudzej korzyści, bo nie dla siebie samego... Szumne myśli Beauvala smutne wydały rezultaty... — Głównie winien temu sam Beauval, czyli sam samozwańczy gubernator naszej wyspy — mówił Karroly. — Toć słowa bez czynów są martwe, a właśnie Beauval, który głosi wolność, równość i wspólność własności, sam prowadzi życie hulaszcze, próżniacze, sam jest rabusiem cudzej własności... Ot, nie dawniej, jak wczoraj, spotkawszy mnie na skraju lasu, gdy wracałem z upolowaną kozą dziką, zastąpił mi drogę i mając za sobą pomoc dwóch pijanych zauszników, odebrał mi moją zdobycz myśliwską. „Ty nie umiałbyś jeść takiej pieczeni“ — rzekł szyderczo, a gdym go prosił, żeby mi dał choć połowę zwierzyny, zawołał groźnie: „Hej, ludzie, wrzućcie mi do rzeki tego dzikiego, który się opiera mojej władzy... Zapomniał widać, że psy jadają pieczeń tylko wtedy, kiedy im ją pan z łaski rzuci... Precz z nim!“ Odszedłem spokojnie, choć ręce mnie świerzbiały, żeby przetrzepać skórę takiemu łotrzykowi w skórze wielkorządcy, odszedłem powtarzam w milczeniu, pragnąc jedynie uniknąć awantur, które krwawo mogłyby się skończyć... — I dobrześ zrobił, mój wierny druhu!.. Taki nędznik sam się ukarze, bo złe czyny, krzywdzące drugich, same ściągają karę na głowy tych, którzy je popełniają. Karroly chciał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy wtem w głębi lasu dało się słyszeć głośne szczekanie wiernego Zolla. Zaniepokojony Kaw-dier zwrócił oczy w tę stronę, poczem rzekł: — Zoll natrafił na coś niezwykłego. Znam głos tego wiernego psa.. Nie szczeka on tak na wytropioną zwierzynę... Indyanin nasłuchiwał chwilę z uwagą, poczem dokładnie określił miejscowość, gdzie pies mógł się znajdować. — Karroly — mówił Kaw-dier ze wzruszeniem w głosie — może to Halgowi co złego się przytrafiło?.. Rzuć twoje sieci i pójdź ze mną... Musimy się przekonać, co się tam stało... Indyanin nie dał sobie dwa razy powtórzyć tego polecenia swego dobroczyńcy, natychmiast zebrał sieci, ukrył je w nadbrzeżnej trzcinie i szybko stanął u boku Kaw-diera. Wkrótce obaj śpiesznie weszli w głąb puszczy, gdzie z oddali wciąż rozlegało się niespokojne naszczekiwanie Zolla. — Tam się stało coś niedobrego! — szeptał Kaw-dier, ściskając broń i śpiesznie dążąc w głąb lasu. Kaw-dier, biegnąc szybko w głąb puszczy, nagle zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdyż zdawało mu się, że usłyszał głos Halga. Czyżby mu się tylko zdawało? — Nie może być — szepnął sam do siebie— aby mnie słuch tak mylił... A gdy w głębi puszczy krzyk się powtórzył, nie wątpił już, że to był glos Halga. Teraz dopiero zrozumiał, dlaczego Zol z taką niecierpliwością i szybkością puścił się w głąb puszczy. Poczciwe i wierne zwierzę instynktownie odgadło, że jakieś niebezpieczeństwo grozi Halgowi i pobiegło mu na pomoc. Kaw-dier podwoił kroki, dążąc w stronę lasu, skąd teraz dały się słyszeć rozpaczliwe wołania Karolego. Nie ulegało już wątpliwości, że stało się z Halgiem coś bardzo niedobrego. Przebiegłszy jeszcze kilkanaście kroków, Kaw-dier nagle wśród zarośli ujrzał Karrolego pochylonego nad leżącym, jakby bez życia, Halgiem, przy którym wierny Zol żałośnie naszczekiwał. — Co się stało?... On ranny?... — zapytał Kaw-dier z wielkiem wzruszeniem, albowiem kochał Halga, jak własnego syna. — Ranny... ciężko ranny! — wołał Karroly — ratuj go, panie!... Kaw-dier ukląkł przy Halgu i widząc, że leży w znak nieruchomie, z oczami zamkniętemi, z krwawą raną w piersi, szybko odepchnął Karrolego, który bezradnie rozpaczał, zasłaniając sobą rannego, poczem z wprawą doświadczonego lekarza ranę opatrzył i upływ krwi zatamował. — Nie mamy czasu rozpaczać i skarżyć się, mój Karroli — rzekł z siłą w głosie — teraz obowiązkiem naszym działać, dać szybką pomoc rannemu... Mówiąc to, Kaw-dier z przerażeniem badał wzrokiem ranę, która należała do bardzo niebezpiecznych. Nóż jakiegoś złoczyńcy szeroko przeszył pierś i ramię nieszczęsnego Halga. Leżał on teraz bez czucia, bez ruchu. — Biegnij co sił, mój Karroli, sprowadź ludzi, przynieś nosze... Musimy rannego natychmiast przenieść do domu. Dziki z szybkością jelenia poskoczył, aby spełnić polecenie swego pana. Tymczasem Zol gniewnie zaczął warczeć i rzucać się w gęstwinę, jakby w jej głębi zwietrzył wroga, sprawcę nieszczęścia. — Kto to mógł uczynić? — zadał sobie pytanie Kaw-dier, poprawiając bandaże, które naprędce zrobił ze swojej płóciennej bluzy, rozdzierając ją na drobne szmaty. W tejże chwili dało się słyszeć zajadłe szczekanie Zola, zatrzeszczały w głębi puszczy gałęzie, jakby je ktoś łamał; głos Zola stawał się tak groźnym, że Kaw-dier mimowolnie powstał z nad rannego i spojrzał w tę stronę, gdzie trzask gałęzi, szamotanie się jakieś, wreszcie rozpaczliwy krzyk ludzki dał się słyszeć. Nie ulegało już wątpliwości, że olbrzymi Zol schwycił w swe szpony zbrodniarza, który zadał tak straszliwą ranę Halgowi. Kaw-dier pragnął przekonać się, co tam stało się w pobliżu, wśród gęstwiny leśnej, z kim Zol stoczył taką zajadłą walkę, lecz powstrzymał się, nie chcąc ani na chwilę opuścić ukochanego przez siebie Halga. Najróżnorodniejsze myśli, jak błyskawice, krzyżowały się w głowie Kaw-diera, jedna atoli niezmierną goryczą przepełniała jego szlachetne serce. — Największym skarbem, zupełną wolnością — szeptał — opatrzność obdarzyła ludzi na tej wyspie, uposażonej od natury we wszystko, co szczęście człowiekowi zapewnić może... I jakże to człowiek korzysta z tego najdroższego dlań skarbu?... Zamiast wznosić się przez rozumną pracę, przez dzieła swego geniuszu ku niebu, stworzyć królestwo szczęścia na ziemi, plami swe ręce krwią bratnią, hańbi duszę najnikczemniejszymi czynami... Wolności!... słońce ludów... promienna przyszłości i nadziejo wszystkich serc szlachetnych, czemuż dotychczas jesteś tak poniewieraną, tak brukaną, tak hańbioną przez tych, którzy cię kochać i cenić winni ponad życie, ponad wszystko... Wtem zaszeleściły zarośla, Zol przypadł do nóg swego pana. Jedną łapę miał zranioną, paszczę podrapaną, nie lada walkę widocznie stoczył z jakimś wrogiem przed chwilą. Olbrzymie zwierzę ze skomleniem łasiło się, to liżąc nogi Halga, to Kaw-diera. Jednocześnie prawie dały się słyszeć śpieszne kroki wracającego z noszami Karrolego i pomieszane głosy pana Hartlepoola i Rodhesa. — Co za ohydna zbrodnia! — mówił pan Hartlepool, pochylając się nad rannym. — Nieszczęsny chłopiec! — zawołał pan Rodhes. Natychmiast ułożono na noszach leżącego wciąż nieruchomie Halga, poczem wszyscy ruszyli szybko do domu. Kaw-dier w krótkich słowach opowiedział panu Hartlepool o tem, że w pobliżu Zol stoczył z jakimś tajemniczym przeciwnikiem śmiertelną walkę, że należy tam śpiesznie podążyć, bo może właśnie ktoś potrzebuje pilnie pomocy. — Niechaj pan Rodhes i Karroli niosą Halga co prędzej do domu, my zaś szybko zobaczymy, co się tam w tych zaroślach stać mogło. Tymczasem w gęstwinie leśnej rozegrał się jeden z tych wstrząsających dramatów, które mimowolnie myśl zwracają ku górze i każą wierzyć w palec sprawiedliwości Bożej. Zaledwie Kaw-dier uszedł kilka kroków po zakrwawionych śladach, które Zoll biegnąc, pozostawił na zaroślach i trawach, gdy między gęstymi krzakami ujrzał leżącego bez życia jakiegoś człowieka. Kaw-dier spojrzał i twarz zasłonił rękoma z przerażenia. Na ziemi leżał Sirk, z raną szeroką na piersiach, już nieżywy. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Zoll, w obronie Halga, stoczył walkę zaciętą z Sirkiem, że Sirk właśnie napadł na Halga. Ten ostatni z pewnością miał wspólnika zbrodni, gdyż widać było po śladach, że ktoś jeszcze uciekł z miejsca walki, nie czekając jej końca. Wskazywało to także zachowanie się Zolla. Olbrzymie zwierzę wciąż niespokojnie zwracało się w stronę gąszczów leśnych. Kaw-dier, przekonawszy się, że Sirkowi żadna już pomoc ludzka życia nie wróci, szybko podążył za rannym Halgiem. Do głębi duszy wzruszony i przerażony tem, na co przed chwilą patrzył, śpiesznie zbliżył się do noszy, na których nieszczęsny Halg leżał. Chłopiec ten był dlań tak, jakby synem. Kochał go gorąco. Widział w nim uosobienie wszystkich zalet i cnót młodzieńczych, wielką szczerość, odwagę, dzielność, pragnienie nauki i umiłowanie prawdy. I ten Halg, ten wychowanek jego ukochany leżał teraz z ciężką raną, leżał, jak bez życia... I komu zależało na zgładzeniu ze świata takiego dzielnego i szlachetnego, jak Halg chłopca?.. Z czyjej namowy Sirk napadł na niego?.. Kto był sprężyną tej zbrodni?.. Komu mógł stać Halg na przeszkodzie, komu zawadzał, komu szkodził? Na wszystkie te pytanie Kaw-dier nie mógł znaleźć w tej chwili odpowiedzi. — Ratuj Halga, panie! — wołał z rozpaczą Karroli. Na głos ten Kaw-dier drgnął, otrząsnął się z zadumy i o niczem już nie myślał, jak o uratowaniu życia nieszczęsnemu chłopcu. Zaraz po przyniesieniu rannego do domu, Kaw-dier opatrzył go troskliwie i z radością dla siebie przekonał się, że jest nadzieja uratowania mu życia. — Halg żyć będzie! — zawołał, podnosząc głowę z nad piersi rannego, potrzeba będzie tylko długiej kuracyi... Ale na szczęście, rany jego nie są śmiertelne, są tylko bardzo niebezpieczne. Bezwzględny spokój potrzebny teraz rannemu... W tej chwili Halg pod wpływem orzeźwiających środków leczniczych poruszył się, powieki jego drgnęły, zdawało się, że z bezgraniczną wdzięcznością spojrzał w oczy Kaw-diera i Karrolego, poczem znowu opadł na siłach i przymknął powieki... — Dzięki Bogu — rzekł pan Hartlepool — życie Halga będzie uratowane. — Potrzebny mu tylko obecnie spokój bezwarunkowy! Karroli — rzekł Kaw-dier, zwracając się do ojca Halga, uszczęśliwionego nadzieją utrzymania syna przy życiu — słuchaj, Karroli, ty zostaniesz w domu i czuwać będziesz nad chorym... Pamiętaj, że teraz żadne leki mu nie są potrzebne, ani posiłek, tylko spokój, najzupełniejszy spokój... — Pilnować będę mojego Halga, jak źrenicy w oku — odrzekł Indyanin i usiadł zaraz przy łóżku rannego syna. Przez otwarte okno nagle doleciał jakiś pogwar tłumu, jakieś dalekie echa kłótni, krzyków i walki. — Co to może znaczyć? — zapytał zaniepokojony Kaw-dier. Szybko pochwycił za strzelbę, włożył kapelusz, i wraz z panami Hartlepoolem i Rodhesem wybiegł na drogę, prowadzącą nad łąki nadrzeczne, skąd właśnie owe krzyki słyszeć się dały. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że tam wrzała walka. Zaledwie znaleźli się na niewielkiem wzgórzu, które dotychczas zasłaniało im widok na rzekę i wybrzeże morskie, wnet ujrzeli przed sobą przerażającą scenę. Walczyli z sobą wychodźcy, a właściwie dziś wolni obywatele wyspy, podzieleni na dwie części. Z jednej strony zachęcał do walki swoich stronników samozwańczy gubernator wyspy Beauval, z drugiej strony Levis Dorick, który pragnął zagarnąć władzę nad wyspą w swoje ręce. Obaj trzymali w ręku topory, krzyczeli głośno i rzucali się, jak szaleni, ostrożnie jednak unikając bezpośredniego niebezpieczeństwa walki oko w oko z przeciwnikiem. — Wszystko, co się na tej wyspie znajduje, jest wspólną własnością! — krzyczał Beauval. — Bracia! walczcie w imię równości posiadania wszystkiego, przez wszystkich! Śmierć opornym! — I zarzynajcie się w imię wszystkiego dla wszystkich! — dodał gorzko pan Rodhes — bo tak wam każe was przywódca, który sobie wybrał na mieszkanie dla siebie najwspanialszy dom i każe wam oddawać sobie co najlepsze kąski, które do ust niesiecie... — Bracia! przedtem podział wszystkiego, co się znajduje na wyspie między wszystkich! — wrzeszczał Levis, wymachując toporem — najpierw sprawiedliwość!... — Niech każdy otrzyma, czego obecnie nie ma, a czego innym nie brakuje... Pieniądze, broń, żywność, ziemię najpierw podzielić między obywatelami nowej rzeczypospolitej Hoste na równe części!... Niech zapanuje sprawiedliwość!... Śmierć opornym! — Sprawiedliwości! — zaryczał tlum — niech żyje Levis!... Śmierć opornym! — Niech żyje Beauval! — odpowiedziano z drugiej strony. I znowu zawrzała walka. Już pięciu, już sześciu, już siedmiu z pośród walczących z nożami i toporkami w ręku zwaliło się na ziemię, brocząc krwią, już rozpaczliwy krzyk kobiet i dzieci, które przybiegły na pole walki, zagłuszył jęki rannych, gdy Kaw-dier pochwycił za strzelbę i dał kilka wystrzałów w górę. Niespodziewany huk broni palnej zmieszał na chwilę walczących. Beauval i Lewis, nie wiedząc, skąd i kto strzela, pierwsi umknęli z pola walki. Stronnicy ich przez chwilę jeszcze miotali się i rzucali jedni na drugich, lecz wkrótce, nie widząc między sobą swych wodzów, rozpierzchli się też na wszystkie strony. Na polu walki pozostali tylko ranni, których otoczyły kobiety i dzieci. Kaw-dier natychmiast zszedł w dolinę i troskliwie zaczął udzielać pomocy rannym. Na szczęście nikomu nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo utraty życia. Przez cały dzień Kaw-dier, z sercem przejętem żalem i oburzeniem, opatrywał chorych, czyniąc to z wprawą doświadczonego lekarza. Przy Halgu siedział Karroli, czujny na każde poruszenie się chorego. Kaw-dier obawiał się, aby ranny nie dostał gorączki, lecz na szczęście wieczór zapadł, a Halg nie majaczył, spał spokojnie, puls tylko miał przyśpieszony. — Bóg go nam ocalił — szepnął Kaw-dier — gdyż rana, jaką otrzymał, jest bardzo niebezpieczną. W pierwszej chwili sądziłem, że pożegnać się musimy z Halgiem na wieki... Obecnie widzę, że Bóg nie chciał jego zguby... — Wielki Duch! — zawołał Karroli, pochylając się nagle do ziemi i uderzając o nią czołem — Wielki Duch, który dźwiga ziemię, który łąki okrywa trawą, drzewa liśćmi, a w człowieka tchnął życie, ten Duch Indyan nie chciał śmierci Halga, ostatniego z rodu królewskiego plemienia Oronów, które w bohaterskiej walce z wrogiem wyginęło... Kaw-dier w milczeniu pochylił głowę, mówiąc: — Halga ocalił Bóg, który cały świat i nas ludzi stworzył z niczego... Karroli uderzył znowu głową o ziemię. — Dzięki temu Bogu, dzięki wieczne!.. On to kieruje ręką Kaw-diera i przez jego usta zsyła dla mnie pociechę... Karroli przypadł nagle do nóg Kaw-diera i objął je z dziękczynieniem. — Co czynisz?.. Wiedz, że niczego takiego nie uczyniłem dla ciebie, czegobym nie był obowiązany uczynić dla innych — mówił Kaw-dier, podnosząc z ziemi Indyanina. W tej chwili dało się słyszeć lekkie pukanie do drzwi i głosy pana Hartlepoola i Rodhesa. Kaw-dier wybiegi naprzeciw przybyłym, nie chcąc przyjmować ich w pokoju, w którym leżał chory. — Panie — rzekł Hartlepool — nadeszła chwila, że musisz znowu stanąć na czele tych, którzy pragną utrzymać równe prawo życia i mienia dla wszystkich na tej wyspie! — Dlaczego ja? — zapytał Kaw-dier, chmurząc czoło. — Gdyż tyś nam uratował życie w okropnej chwili rozbicia się na morzu „Jonatana.“ — Gdyż bez twej pomocy, bez twojej rady nikt dotychczas na tej wyspie nie pozostałby przy życiu... — Któż więc wobec tego miałby odwagę ze spokojnem sumieniem wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za życie i dalsze losy nieszczęsnych rozbitków?.. Ci, którzy to uczynili, jak Beauval i Levis Dorick, są pozbawieni ducha ofiarności i potęgi umysłowej, niezbędnej do zapewnienia szczęścia bliźnim... Rządy ich doprowadziły do jednej z najstraszliwszych plag społecznych: rozlewu krwi bratniej... W ślady za niezgodą przyjdzie głód... Dziś już nikt prawie z wychodźców, pozostających pod wpływem Beauvala i Levisa, nie myśli o pracy, o tym koniecznym, kardynalnym warunku, bez którego nie może mieć szczęścia ani pojedyńczy człowiek, ani naród. — Głód i krew — oto wrogowie, którzy już zaczynają szerzyć zniszczenie wśród naszych rozbitków — mówił pan Rodhes. — Mamyż czekać, aż pewnego dnia padniemy z ręki skrytobójców, jak padł dziś Halg? — dodał pan Hartlepool. — W tych warunkach, kiedy oprócz tego wódka deprawuje tłumy, zbrodnią byłoby pozwolić, aby władza spoczywała dłużej w ręku ludzi złych, przewrotnych i nikczemnych... — Życie naszych żon, dzieci, naszych rodzin, wreszcie obowiązek ludzkości wzywa nas, aby złemu położyć tamę... Kaw-dier chmurzył czoło, wahał się, wreszcie odrzekł: — Słowa wasze potwierdzają tylko to, na co sam patrzę oddawna... Istotnie złe przybiera rozmiary przerażające... Dopóki rząd chilijski, argentyński lub wreszcie jakikolwiek inny nie zaprowadzi na tej wyspie praw i nie ustanowi rządu, któryby ich strzegł, muszę znowu ująć władzę w ręce i ocalić od zguby tę rzeszę nieszczęsnych rozbitków „Jonatana.“ Szeptem zaś dodał sam do siebie: — A tak unikałem władzy... tyle poświęciłem, żeby być zdala od wszelkich nakazów i zakazów... Nikt z ludzi nie poświęciłby tyle, nikt nie ukochał tak, jak ja swobody i wolności... Dziś los sprawił, że właśnie muszę ująć silną ręką rządy nad ludźmi, którzy nie umieją korzystać z wolności... Umilkł, poczem rzekł głosem przyjaznym, zwracając się do przybyłych: — Macie panowie zupełną słuszność... Obowiązkiem jest naszym ratować bliźnich, których w przeciwnym razie czeka zguba... — Moralna i fizyczna! — dokończył z siłą pan Hartlepool. — Śmierć pewna! — dodał Rodhes. Wtem łuna pożaru nagle krwawo oświetliła horyzont. Znajomi nasi szybko wybiegli przed ganek. Palił się za rzeką dom, w którym mieszkał Beauval. Kaw-dier, nie czekając ani chwili, pobiegł do kolonii, gdzie pan Hartlepool i Rodhes mieli najwięcej oddanych sobie przyjaciół, zebrał kilkunastu ludzi i udał się z nimi na ratunek zagrożonych pożarem poblizkich osad. Gdy przybiegł na miejsce pożaru, ujrzał, że kilku ludzi, jak ciemne duchy, biega z pochodniami w ręku i usiłuje wzniecić pożar w części kolonii, którą zamieszkiwali stronnicy Beauvala. Ludzi tych Kaw-dier kazał pochwycić, skrępować i zamknąć w jednem z domostw. Nie stawiali oni wielkiego oporu, widząc przewieszoną strzelbę na ramieniu Kaw-diera i karabinki w ręku ludzi, którym on rozkazywał. Przytem podpalający byli pijani i zapytani, kto im kazał spełnić czyn tak zbrodniczy, odpowiadali, że robią to z własnej woli, pragnąc dobra uciśnionego ogółu... — Głupi i nikczemni! — szepnął Kaw-dier. — Pijani! — rzekł pan Rodhes. Zaledwie obezwładniono tych szaleńców i uczyniono ich nieszkodliwymi, gdy wśród ciemności na skraju kolonii rozległy się dzikie jakieś krzyki i wrzawa. To Beauval, opuściwszy podpalone domostwo swoje, rzucił się na przeciwników, dysząc zemstą odwetu. Szaleniec ten i zarozumialec mógł wiele złego uczynić. — Należy obezwładnić tego człowieka, gorszego niż wilk i tygrys! — rzekł Kaw-dier i głosem silnym kazał pięciu ludziom, aby zajęli się gaszeniem pożaru, sam zaś na czele dziesięciu ludzi szybko podążył na miejsce nowej walki tłumu obałamuconego przez złych przywódców. — Nieszczęśni! — zawołał głosem silnym — złóżcie broń, w przeciwnym razie każę strzelać!... Słowa te poparł nagłym rozkazem, aby ludzie jego dali ognia w powietrze. Huknęło jak grom kilkanaście wystrzałów, co tak przeraziło walczącą nawpół pijaną tłuszczę, że pierzchnęła w popłochu na wszystkie strony. Ugasiwszy pożar i rozstawiwszy straże, Kaw-dier kazał pozbierać rannych i poumieszczać w bezpiecznem miejscu. Beauval i Lewis ukryli się. Nadaremnie szukano ich wszędzie. Noc zeszła Kaw-dierowi na czuwaniu i zbieraniu ludzi, którzyby chcieli stanąć przy nim w obronie praw życia i mienia ogółu. Gdy ranek zaświtał na niebie, Kaw-dier rozesłał wszędzie swych ludzi z rozkazem, aby nikt z emigrantów nie słuchał Beauvala i Levisa. Najmniejsze nieposłuszeństwo będzie karane surowo. Wszystkich, którzy włóczyli się bez zajęcia lub pijani byli, ludzie Kaw-diera chwytali i umieszczali w namiotach. Straż, zorganizowana pośpiesznie przez pana Rodhesa, dniem i nocą czuwała nad bezpieczeństwem publicznem. Broń odbierano wszystkim, którzy nie należeli do straży zbrojnej, utworzonej przez Kaw-diera i pod jego dowództwem pozostającej. Upłynęło dni kilka, podczas których Kaw-dier nie spoczął ani na chwilę, nie jadł, nie spał, przebiegając wyspę i wszędzie zaprowadzając ład i porządek. Każdy, kto zdrów, od dziecka do starca, musiał pracować. Na opuszczonych polach, łąkach i ogrodach wnet zawrzała praca, obudziło się życie. Zdawało się, że wszystko i wszyscy do koła odetchnęli radośnie, z ufnością spojrzeli w przyszłość. Przy chorym Halgu czuwała Tulia i Gracyella Ceroni, którym Kaw-dier oddał zarząd swego gospodarstwa domowego. Obie kobiety, matka i córka, błogosławiły imię Kaw-diera, który wyrwał je ze szponów nędzy, w jaką wpadły po śmierci pijaka Ceroni. — Beauval przeznaczył nam chlew na mieszkanie... Kazał nam sypiać wraz z trzodą w zamian za całodzienną pracę w polu i w oborze — mówiła Tulia. — A niegodziwy opasły Sirk — uskarżała się Gracyella — bił nas, zakazując z kimkolwiek rozmawiać i wyrzekać na los opłakany. Właśnie Halg zgromił raz tego niegodziwca, gdy zamierzył się na mnie kijem za to, że dźwigając drzewo z lasu, nie dość szybko ustąpiłam mu ze ścieżki, gdy wracał z pola. Gbur ten i zły człowiek zacisnął wtedy pięści, błysnął złowrogo oczami i poprzysiągł zemstę Halgowi. Kaw-dier ze smutkiem westchnął. — I dotrzymał swego zbrodniczego przyrzeczenia. — Ale Bóg już go ukarał za wszystkie jego złe czyny! — dodała Tulia. — Oby tylko Halg szybko wrócił do zdrowia!.. Kaw-dier z przyjemnością patrzył na tkliwe starania, jakiemi ukochanego przezeń Halga otaczały obie kobiety. Gracyella z siostrzaną miłością pielęgnowała chorego, gdy matka zmuszona była zająć się gospodarstwem. Obie naprzemian czuwały, aby ranny niczem nie pogorszył swego stanu, aby jak najprędzej wrócił do zdrowia. Kaw-dier za tę dobroć polubił obie kobiety i spokojny o los chorego Halga, mógł swobodnie i całkowicie oddać się pracy około zapewnienia szczęścia i dobrobytu mieszkańcom wyspy. Zdawało się, że z każdą chwilą coraz to większy zapał do pracy ogarniał wychodźców. Biorąc przykład z Kaw-diera, który od świtu do nocy ani minuty czasu nie zmarnował, który w polu, w domu, w lesie, wszędzie, gdziekolwiek się zwrócił, własnym czynem i słowem dawał przykład poświęcenia się dla innych i nieustannej pracy dla własnego i ogólnego dobra i szczęścia, widząc jego zapobiegliwość i szlachetność uczuć, wychodźcy poszli za jego przykładem, słuchali jego rad i nabierali odrazy do złego, do warcholstwa, do lenistwa, do niezgody. Nie znajdując przeszkód ze strony pijanych i rozbałamuconych towarzyszy, co zdolniejsi rzemieślnicy z pośród wychodźców zajęli się pracą w warsztatach. I ci błogosławili przezorność Kaw-diera. Gdyby nie on, to różne machiny, przyrządy, naczynia i urządzenia, tak tkackie, ślusarskie, stolarskie, kotlarskie, kowalskie, powroźnicze i inne, byłyby wraz z rozbitym „Jonatanem“ poszły na dno morskie. Toć tylko wielkiej energii i stanowczości Kaw-diera oraz zrozumienia jego szlachetnych zamiarów przez panów Hartlepoola i Rodhesa, część rozbitków przeniosła na ląd wyspy Hoste te przyrządy. Energii też i przezorności Kaw-diera zawdzięczać należało, że obecnie ożywiły się i zawrzały pracą warsztaty, że cieśle i mularze zaczęli zakładać fundamenta pod nowe budowle, że zaczęto myśleć o wzniesieniu takich gmachów, jak kościół, szpital, szkoła, teatr, ratusz i t. p. — Wolność naszą i swobodę zwrócimy w kierunku zapewnienia szczęścia ogółowi. Rabunki, napady, rozlew krwi, wszelkie bezprawia — oto najzawziętsi wrogowie prawdziwej wolności — mówił pan Hartlepool. — Musimy coś stanowczego przedsięwziąć przeciw Pattersonowi — rzekł pan Rodhes. — Zamknął on się w domu Lewisa Doricka i zrabowane przez tego nikczemnika prowianty i towary z magazynów „Jonatana,“ sprzedaje potrzebującym po nader wysokich cenach. Daje też Dorick u siebie schronienie wszystkim próżniakom, pijakom i włóczęgom. Nocą wychodzą oni i szerzą popłoch wśród kolonistów. Przed kilku dniami okradli dom Chińczyka Li-o-ku. Ślady wskazywały, że schronili się do domu Lewisa. Skradzione rzeczy nazajutrz Patterson sprzedał włoskim kolonistom... — Niebawem — rzekł pan Hartlepool — wszystkie pieniądze, jakie posiadają emigranci, znajdą się w ręku Pattersona. Urządził on w jednem skrzydle obszernego domostwa rodzaj gorzelni. Z żyta, które przy pomocy Levisa i jego popleczników zrabował z magazynów, pędzi swobodnie wódkę. Truciznę tę następnie sprzedaje amatorom, których niestety, nigdy nie brakuje, i z tego źródła ciągnie wielkie zyski. Niektórzy lekkomyślni emigranci, oddani zgubnemu nałogowi pijaństwa, w rodzaju nieszczęsnego Włocha Ceroni, przepijają u niego nietylko pieniądze, lecz wszystko, co posiadają. Patterson urządził też rodzaj szynku w swojem mieszkaniu, a zarazem dom gry. Przedwczoraj w nocy, Hiszpana Lenioleza znaleziono leżącego w zaroślach, w pobliżu domu Levisa. Leniolez najzupełniej był pijany, pozbawiony przytomności... Pan Rodhes zaś dodał: — Hiszpan ów wszystko, co miał, przepił i przegrał w gościnie u Pattersona i Levisa. Żona i dzieci łzy rozpaczy wylewały, gdy wrócił do domu. — Trzeba i temu złemu tamę stanowczą położyć — rzekł, chmurząc czoło Kaw-dier. W duchu zaś pomyślał z goryczą: — Oto na co swobodę i wolność obracają, jak z niej korzystają tacy, jak Patterson ludzie!.. Zwracając się zaś do pana Rodhesa, rzekł nagłe: — Musimy pomówić na osobności w pewnej ważnej sprawie, w czem i pan Hartlepool będzie nam pomocnym. — Z całą gotowością służymy panu! — rzekł Henry Rodhes i Hartlepool. Zwrócili się w stronę domostwa Kaw-diera, gdzie niespodziewanie ujrzeli ogromny tłum kolonistów, wśród których byli także i starcy, kobiety i dzieci. Tłum ten na widok zbliżającego się Kaw-diera, rozstąpił się, poczem kilku kolonistów wystąpiło naprzód i kłaniając się, najstarszy z nich mówił: — Przyszliśmy, przezacny panie, którego znamy pod nazwiskiem Kaw-diera, czyli dobroczyńcy, podziękować ci za twą opiekę i pracę, za twe starania i troskę o dobro słabych, uciśnionych przez silniejszych, tyranizowanych przez bandę ludzi jedynie własne egoistyczne cele mających na widoku! — Dziękujemy! dziękujemy! — zawołał tłum. — Niech żyje Kaw-dier! Niech żyje nasz dobroczyńca!.. Na twarzy Kaw-diera odbiło się wzruszenie. — Przyszliśmy ci, panie, oznajmić, że rozporządzać nami możesz dowolnie, gdyż to, co robisz, ma jedynie szczęście nasze, dobro ogółu na celu. Dzięki ci za to, że dłoń twoja ran nie nadaje, lecz je uzdrawia i goi... Ale nie ustaj w pracy, zacny mężu, dostojny nasz panie, prowadź dzieło wyzwolenia nas z objęć nędzy i bezprawia dalej... Nie pozwól, aby Beauval, Levis i Patterson, wraz ze swymi poplecznikami znowu się rozpanoszyli na naszej wolnej wyspie... — Nie pozwól! — błagał tłum jednogłośnie. — Pomagaj nam!.. nie opuszczaj nas!.. Nędza, rozlew krwi, i różne zbrodnie zapanowały tutaj, gdyby ciebie brakło. Dopóki rządy Argentyny lub Chili nie zaopiekują się nami, nie ustanowią tutaj praw równych dla wszystkich, nie opuszczaj nas, nie opuszczaj!.. Kaw-dier w krótkich słowach uspokoił zebranych, zapewnił, że ich nie opuści i prosił, aby o tem w jego imieniu oświadczyli innym. Tegoż dnia długo wieczorem Kaw-dier, Henry Rodhes i Hartlepool naradzali się w tajemnicy. Rano zaś o świcie dnia następnego, Henry Rodhes wraz z Karollim wsiadł do szalupy Kaw-diera i szybko odpłynął na pełne morze. ----